Sleep
by SlytherinCrowned
Summary: A short oneshot about the sleep schedule L and Light work by. He's only thinking these thoughts due to lack of sleep...not enough oxygen to the brain...right?


A comedy/fluff piece from me at last! Can you believe it? (If you take a look at my other works, you'll understand what I mean…take _Note Pages_ for example…)

Disclaimer: I have yet to manage to buy the rights to Death Note…I highly doubt I ever will…thusly, this must mean I do not own it. Yup.

Warning: None

_**Sleep**_

Floating. I feel like I'm floating. My fingers are just typing automatically now. I don't even know where I am anymore.

…Oh. I'm at the computer next to L.

How does he do this? He gets even less sleep than I do. How does he keep going like this? Day after day after day. We rarely have breaks. The chain between us prohibits me from going to bed at a descent hour. Does he know how hard it is to focus on the screen with only 3 hours of sleep? This is insanity! If I didn't know better, I'd say he was Kira. He plans on killing me by lack of oxygen to the brain. Not enough rest to recover from the day's work.

"Can we go to bed now?" I mutter in a lethargic tone, my tongue heavy causing my words to come out as a slur. "We're obviously not going to get anywhere tonight."

I, of course, received, no reply. I don't know why I expected one to begin with. Looking over to the precariously seated detective, I was granted a rather peculiar and astonishing sight.

He. Was. Sleeping.

Sitting up no less! His head was perched on his hands that clasped at his knees tightly. How did he manage to sleep like that? It's no wonder he walks in such a slumped manner. Maybe if he'd lie down and sleep like a normal being that back of his would straighten up.

He position changed slightly as I watched him, head tilted my way granting me a view of his face. His eyes, usually large and rather owl-like, were closed, of course, and actually appeared normal. The deep shadow beneath them was even more evident like this. My gaze was drawn to his lips that opened partially to let out a small sigh.

My eyes widened. This was my chance. If I could get him to the bedroom, or at least to the couch, I could get some extra hours of sleep! A small smile crept onto my lips at that thought. Sleep would be heaven just about now.

I tapped L's arm, to see if he would wake. He didn't. In fact, he didn't react at all. In a whisper, I said his alias. "L." Again, no reaction. He was a sound sleeper.

Slowly, as not to disturb the chain linking us, I stood. My arms went out and I gently lifted the man who was just as tall as I into my arms. When I knew I wouldn't drop him I paused. He was so light. I could feel his bones through both his and my shirt. How did he remain so thin and yet always be eating some sort of sweet? It was a mystery to say the least.

He shifted as I was rendered a statue. I looked down at him and let out a sigh of relief after realizing he wasn't waking. A second smile tilted at my lips, this one slightly different from the first. He looked so cute, like a child, curled up with his head resting against my chest.

I did not just think that. L? Cute?! No way. I even more tired than I thought.

Shaking my head, trying to clear my mind, I started towards the bedroom. The room was dark and I barely managed to make it to the bed without walking into anything. And then there was the problem of how to pull down the covers. Figuring it was warm enough to sleep without them, I just set him down atop the blankets. He adjusted himself automatically, rolling over onto his stomach and pulling the pillow into a hug. Definitely not what I was expecting.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down, myself. Smiling, I closed my eyes. Tomorrow there would be none of these odd feelings of…something towards L. Tomorrow everything would return to normal.

…Including the messed up sleeping schedule…

**END**

Well there you go…I have no clue if this was good or not…this genre just isn't my thing…

Meh. Review, please. And go ahead and scold me for dabbling in a genre that I can't write.

And now some shameless publicity: Go and read my other stories. Please?


End file.
